


《幸存者》chapter（6）

by ZheJiu



Category: MM! – Fandom
Genre: M/M, 剧情
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 19:33:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17668751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZheJiu/pseuds/ZheJiu
Summary: 除了懦弱和天真，这个末世从来没有对他们心软。





	《幸存者》chapter（6）

8年前   
“不......住手......”Omega身上的警服被冷汗浸得湿透，锁着手铐的双臂上满是针孔，而将他按在仓库水泥地上的男人依旧将针筒刺进了他的血管，“唔......”

“比上次短了2小时。”女alpha高跟鞋敲击地面的声音由远及近，警官粗喘着艰难地抬头看她，“Loki，你扛不住更多的戒断症状，你要是扛得住......我也不会允许。”

“你这是在自掘坟墓，hela！”毒品的摄入让Loki很快平静了下来，他挣扎着靠坐在了墙角，“让一个缉毒警染上毒瘾，你觉得我还有什么机会能给你提供情报？！”

“我知道我的弟弟有多聪明，不是么？”hela捏住了Omega的下巴，尖锐的指甲在他苍白的皮肤划出了红痕，“我能给你缉毒警的身份，也能让你的人生彻底颠覆。”

“我不会再帮你.....咳咳！”毒瘾舒缓和神经兴奋的快感交替着扰乱Loki的思绪，他苍白的面颊上浮起了病态的潮红，涣散的眼神四下混乱地看着，“你休想......我已经不欠你......”

“继续注射，”hela冷笑地叹了口气，拍了拍警官削瘦的面颊，“别以为站在光明的地方太久，就能够否认给养自己生长的泥泞了。”

“那些因为你而被枪杀在码头的警察，那些被你欺骗而泄露机密入狱的人……Loki，你没有回头路了。”hela看着被重新摁在地上的弟弟，冰冷的眼神毫无动摇，“你终有一天会明白，我是在救你。”

Omega将嘴唇咬得鲜血淋漓，两眼猩红地瞪着他的姐姐。

“想要在laufyeson家族活下去，唯一不能留着的，就是心慈手软。“  
“我要你永远陪着我，弟弟，活着待在我身边。”

8年后  
Loki长呼了一口气，从噩梦中醒来。

Omega扶着高挺的孕腹艰难地翻了个身，酣睡着的alpha迷迷糊糊地跟着动了动，本能地从背后抱住了他。

“八个月了。”Thor的胡茬蹭得Loki有些痒，alpha睡意朦胧的声音有些沙哑，挠得Omega心底也止不住地痒，“还好你肚子不大，否则这么窄的盆骨......我真怕你难产。”

“死里逃生那么多次，我可没道理死在自己孩子手上。”Loki嘟囔着摸了摸alpha的下巴，扭过头吸了吸鼻子嗅来嗅去，“什么味道......劣质抑制剂会影响性功能，你不知道？”

“也不是每次都能找到品阶好的，”alpha摸着Omega隆起的小腹，在他的后颈上狠狠啃了几口，“再忍几个月就好了，你等着......”

“你应该考虑过吧，对我来说......这个孩子会比你重要。”Loki摩挲着alpha的每一个指节，Thor的骨架本该和他一样漂亮，但这双手却因为陈年层叠的旧伤而粗糙变形，“我本就是个太过爱惜自己的人，我说过......别对我报太大希望。”

Hela不会放过他，从来都不会......直到他死的那一刻。

Thor“嗯”了一声，在Omega的后背上摸到了一手的冷汗。alpha诧异地撑起了胳膊看他，却被Loki压着后脑勺吻住了。警官的索吻毫无章法，齿关不停地打颤，将雇佣兵的嘴唇磕得血腥弥漫。

“别让我后悔，Thor......”Loki的呢喃低得几乎只剩气声，皱着眉紧闭的眼睛睫毛乱颤，“我不敢后悔......”“怎么了？”Omega的手顺着衣摆摸上了Thor的腹肌和胸口，热潮期的alpha极易被撩拨，Thor却还是哑着嗓子捉住了Loki乱蹭的手腕，“Loki，你不太对劲......”

“别问，Thor。”Loki力道极大地挣开了，翻身坐在了alpha的身上，低头粗暴地扯开了他的皮带，“我想做，给我。”

他能说什么，姐姐是被通缉多年的毒枭，而他当年不过就是一个被毒品控制的傀儡？还是他只是个靠骗取信任，出卖同伴性命在家族中苟且偷生的蝼蚁？

不，Thor不该知道这些，Loki·laufeyson可以是一个罪犯，一个阴谋家，却绝不能是一个卑鄙的懦夫。

“Loki，等等.....”“闭嘴。”alpha本能地避开了Omega脆弱的腹部，而Loki近乎自残般地求欢让Thor头昏脑胀，劣质的抑制剂并不能让他面对自己的Omega如此主动都坐怀不乱。

Loki的唇只在起身脱下上衣时离开了Thor片刻，他皱眉揉捏着alpha半勃的胯部，极其色欲地啃咬着Thor结实饱满的胸肌，在alpha小麦色的皮肤上印下了交错纵横的吻痕和牙印。

“Loki.....”Thor的推拒明显放缓了，他有些迷茫地仍由Loki把自己撩拨得浑身燥热，在看见他准备直接坐下去时才翻身将Omega压在了身下，“hey，别这样，我帮你......”

alpha没有再追问Omega的反常，他尽量温柔地抚摸着Loki的所有敏感点，哪怕汹涌的热潮期让Thor忍耐得青筋暴起，他也始终在轻声地安抚着躁郁的Loki。

“别怕，Loki......什么都不会发生......”alpha粗糙的手指灵活地探进了Omega的肉穴，Loki闷哼了一声，睁开湿漉漉的眼睛看着上方的Thor，“我们会有一个健康、聪明的孩子......一切都会越来越好的，相信我......”

Thor慢慢地加进了第二根手指，然后是第三根，温柔却不容置疑地撑开了Omega的肉壁，研磨搅动出缓慢的水声。Loki终于沙哑地呻吟出声，呼吸紊乱地别开了眼睛。

alpha抽出手指，分开Omega夹紧的大腿后便沉下了腰杆。Thor喘得厉害，以至于急躁的动作让他涨硬的性器只是从Loki的腿根上蹭过。Loki伸手引导着Thor进入了自己，alpha顶到最深的时候两人都叹息了一声，随机便近乎疯狂地拥吻在了一起。

警官良好的身体素质让他的四肢上始终覆盖着薄薄的肌肉，这让他的每一个回应都是有力而销魂的。alpha始终忌惮着的动作让他罕有地处于被动，Loki重新跨坐在了Thor的小腹上，撑着alpha的胸膛上下吞吐扭动着腰肢。

“God....babe......”Thor对于Loki在床事上的认知还停留在九个月前的那个夜晚，昏暗帐篷中渴求而内敛的脆弱Omega，绵软湿漉的回应和喘息，“你辣爆了，警官。”

“还不是最佳状态，大兵。”Loki含糊地回答了一句什么，毫不客气地用力向下坐了坐，Thor有些惨痛地捂住了眼睛呻吟了起来，“Ariel在踢我......”

“疼吗？”alpha紧张地坐了起来，阴茎粗硬的前端毫无准备地顶到了Omega红肿的生殖腔口，Loki弓着身呜咽了一声，颤抖着抓住了Thor的手臂，“别动，我出.....”“你来，Thor。”Omega幽绿的瞳孔掩盖在睫毛之下，如同符咒般蛊惑着alpha的理智，“直到我感觉不到疼为止.....”

因为终有一天，千倍万倍的疼痛，都会由你来承受。

alpha粗喘着卡住Omega的腰胯，让他跪趴在了自己的身下。Loki咬着被褥塌下了腰，两眼通红地被Thor顶得一声高过一声地呜咽。

“Thor.....”Omega被撞得有些反胃，几次想强撑着爬起来都被沉重的孕腹拖了下去，于是扭过头反手推着alpha肌肉紧绷的大腿求助，“肚子太重了......”Thor没有说话，弯下腰单手托住了Loki的小腹，咬着他的下唇索吻。

Omega呜咽着推搡alpha的大腿，却被揉捏着饱满的臀肉干得一下下往前顶，只好空出手撑着床板。生殖腔因为怀着胎儿浅了很多，Thor轻易地便能顶到腔口，酸麻刺养的感觉几乎让Loki每时每刻都在高潮。

Loki因为情欲而愈发酸胀的胸部被Thor的另一只手抓握住了，alpha近乎粗暴地揉捏挤压，将力竭的Omega姿势别扭地整个箍在了怀里，腰胯重而深地快速肏弄，把他的臀肉撞得通红。

“Thor....啊呃.....嗯！”Loki气喘吁吁地被含着嘴唇求饶，“慢点.....啊！哈嗯......”“难受？”Thor的动作顿了顿，终于让Loki平躺了下来。“哪儿？”“这儿......”

alpha似乎信以为真，停下了动作。Loki暗自窃喜地长呼了一口气，却惊恐地看着Thor意味不明地勾起了唇。

“这里是阑尾，不是孩子。”

“你永远都是个骗子，Loki。”Thor埋头在Loki的颈窝笑了一会儿，Omega翻着白眼踹了踹他的小腿，于是被抬起右腿肏了进来，“哈.....一个迷人而危险的，阴谋家。”

alpha的性器因为忍耐了八个月的热潮期而前所未有地涨大，Loki被撑得低泣了一声，随即便放任自己陷入了欲海。Thor埋头啃咬吮吸着Loki的乳首，舌尖勾弄着淡褐的乳晕，直到一丝极淡的奶香弥漫在口腔之中。

Thor有些诧异地抬头看了Loki一眼，而Omega只是目光涣散地用面颊蹭着他的胸口，被完全肏开的肉壁痉挛着收缩吮吸着alpha的阴茎，下身的床单湿了一片。

“Loki.....我甚至感谢这场末日.....”他的Omega在发抖，Thor却无法停下，他欲望的本能、情爱的本能，都嚣叫着掠夺和占有，“我原本不可能遇见你......”

或者牢门相隔，刀刃相向。

极致的高潮过去之后，alpha在Loki意识回归的那一刻恰好挤进了他的生殖腔，那里已经因为超负荷而不堪一击，Loki缩着腿尖叫了一声，感受到alpha的成结以难以承受的速度在自己体内变大。

以及无名指上传来的凉意。

“太赖皮了吧......”alpha欧蓝色的眼睛注视着Loki，他张开手看了看对戒，另一只手戴着相同的戒指握住了他的手，“你悄悄准备了多久？”“四周。”Thor有些紧张，始终握着Loki的手，“我们......我们......”

不，别答应。

“我们终归会相遇。”Loki的脑海中嚣叫着拒绝，但他的回答比思维更快，近乎本能，“无论挡在我们面前的是行尸，死亡，还是法律，身份。”

你会害了Thor！

“Thor，我不知道结局如何，但相遇永远是必然。”

Thor欣喜若狂的吻落在了omega的浑身上下，嘴角，肩头，小腹，腿根……最后是后颈。alpha终于咬破腺体的那一刻，Loki颤着睫毛呜咽了一声，仰头吻住了Thor。

他们忘记了高墙之外的行尸走肉，忘记了不死不灭的过往。

直到一个月后，高墙倒塌的声音划裂了夜空，额头上刻着W的游猎者挥舞着火把和刀枪入侵，行尸嘶吼着涌进了萨卡小镇......

除了懦弱和天真，这个末世从来没有对他们心软。


End file.
